mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Equestria Gaming
|type of site=Blogging, Game Reviews, Fangame Portal}} Equestria Gaming 'is a fan site centered around extensive coverage of ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fan games, including news and reviews. Both it and its sister site, the '''Equestria Gaming Arcade, are hosted on Blogger and run by a fairly small team.__TOC__ History Sometime in early 2011, a Brony named Strawberry Spice realized that the fandom lacked a central website dedicated to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fan games, so he decided to create one himself. The site was relatively unknown until the now-infamous Luna Games were banned from Equestria Daily, and people began to try visiting other websites in their individual quests to find this elusive creepypasta. After this, Equestria Gaming experienced a surge in popularity lasting for a few months, until activity began slowing back down later on in the year. Shortly after, on December 18th, 2011, Strawberry Spice announced that the site would be going on hiatus, stating there was simply "just no time for it anymore". This hiatus did not last long however, as soon enough two new authors, XTUX345 and Enigma Sage, were hired. Together, they were successful in helping bring the site back up to speed and paving the way for an easy transition when Strawberry Spice stepped down as site runner in January 2012. Control of the site at this point was given to Xtux, who had previously updated the site's logo and replaced the theme with a newer, more modern one. In terms of specific events, not much occurred between this point and the next major one, save for the eventual transition of power between Xtux and then-site-runner RedEnchilada and the gradually increasing lack of activity. In April 2016, after a long period of inactivity stretching from the previous year, the original site went defunct as the domain name expired. Much like its first hiatus, however, this too wouldn't last long, as a new team would soon resurrect the site with an ever-so-slightly different domain in September of that same year. Staffers Former * Strawberry Spice: founder and site runner of the original Equestria Gaming. Departed in January 2012, save for one post on August 22nd of that year covering the final Luna Game. * Sapphire Feather * XTUX345: second head of the website and creator of the Arcade. Was responsible for most site theme modifications, optimizations, and other backend changes. Also dabbled in fangame creation. * Enigma Sage: administrator and blogger. Responsible for Click the Twilight Sparkle, which he gave a 10/10 in a fake review on April Fools Day. * Arctic Lux: rookie blogger, was the most active reviewer at some point. * RedEnchilada: third site runner and last owner/active user of the original Equestria Gaming. * Nerthos * ApocalypseUndone * Strate Current * Lex Rudera: Editor-in-chief, administrator and one half of the recovery and revival team. Responsible for the bulk of the recovery and restoration of the original site's assets and holder of the current domain. * mlpfimguy: Other half of the recovery and revival team, administrator and the originator of the restoration project as a whole. Laid the groundwork for and generally set in motion the whole recovery project. * Magitronique: Resident third-string blogger and administrator whom arrived shortly after the new site went live. Arcade The Equestria Gaming Arcade is, as the name suggests, a playable collection of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fan games curated by the site's staff. Created in mid-2012 by XTUX345, it has enjoyed considerable success, once having amassed a collection of over 100 embedded Flash/HTML5 games at its peak on the original site. Much like the main website, the Arcade went defunct when the original domain expired, but is now back and currently under reconstruction. References External links * Equestria Gaming * Equestria Gaming Arcade Category:Websites Category:Fandom Category:Fan games